witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Perdida's Demon
Perdida's Demon is an unnamed demon, that was inhabiting Perdida Duncan, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Possessing Perdida Duncan After roaming the New York for unspecified amount of time, the unnamed demon reached Roosevelt Island where she proceeded to possess a lone mother, Perdida Duncan. She then attacked and killer Perdida's daughter. The authorities soon arrive and call Alex Underwood for help with this case. As Alex talks to the mother, Perdida Duncan, she reveals to have killed her daughter. Perdida then spouts a threat at Alex as her face takes a demonic visage, nobody else see. Alex then tells Perdida to tell the truth about what happened to her daughter, but she doesn't answer. The authorities then arrest the mother. Later, Alex pays a visit to Perdida in the prison. Perdida reveals, that she will transfered to Rikers tomorrow after the bail hearing. Alex tells her, that she shouldn't worry as there no evidence she did hurt her child. She then asks Perdida to tells her what actually happened as she won't stop helping her. Perdida tells, that she knows as she's possessed by the demon inside of her. The demon possessed Perdida proceeds to pin Alex to the ground. Alex with the help of the Witchblade tries to find the hex mark on her, but the demon tells her, that it is actually inside of her. The demon tells Alex, that he never releases his victims until it drives them into the ground. It then tells, that the demon is the wave of the black tide that will engulf the world as shadowy energy forms around it. Alex then grabs a chair and knocks Perdida out. Possessing Alex Soon after, Perdida escapes her confinement and hides in a local church. When Alex enters it, she falls through the floor, where she's confronted by Perdida herself. The demon inside of Perdida, then proceeds to possess Alex. As Perdida regains her senses, now free of the demons influence, she asks Alex if she's okay. Alex tells her to keep away from her, while she can still fight. Majil then tracks down Alex, finding her sitting on the floor in the church in some kind of trance. He decides to call Ash for help as Perdida explains, that she remembers talking with Alex in her home a few days earlier and then nothing else. Inside her subconscious, Alex recognises the place she is in as the demon taunts her. This only fills Alex with determination to get out as she breaks her chains. Alex then confronts the demon inhabiting her, as it forms in front of her. Alex runs through the woods, remembering the time she was kidnapped and managed to escape. She's then confronted by Perdida's demon taking the form of Johnny. The demon proceeds to grab her by the throat, telling Alex, that she's afraid of the Witchblade. The demon is the set on fire by the Witchblade, but doesn't seemed to be fazed by this. It then slaps Alex for burning it. The demon then reveals its plans to take over Alex body and then use it to kill all her friends. Suddenly the demon begins to freeze. Realizing what's happening, Perdida's demon screams at someone, saying that Alex belongs to it as it got to her first. The demon then breaks apart into snow. Personality Perdida's demon was incredibly psychotic, sadistic and ruthless. It liked to mutilate its victims, usually through the hands of their loved ones. When confronted in the prison by Alex, the demon said that it never releases the victims it possess, instead using their bodies until they die. Powers & Abilities Powers * Demon Physiology: As a demon, Perdida's demon had access to supernatural abilities, most notable being possession of humans. ** Possession: As most other demons, Perdida's demon could possess human beings. While under the demons possession, the victim would lose any control over their actions or memories of those actions. Although the demon was strong enough to possess Alex, Legion called it a "bottom feeder", referencing how weak in reality it was. Trivia * Legion reveals, that the demon inhabiting Perdida was a female. * During its confrontation with Alex in the prison, the demon likens himself to the Darkness. Gallery Legion31.jpg|The demon inside of Perdida. Legion77.jpg|The demon possessing Alex. Legion6.jpg|The demon taking the appearance of Johnny. Legion11.jpg|The demon taking the appearance of Alex. Legion15.jpg|The demon falling apart into snow. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade (2017) Characters Category:Comic Deceased